I Miss You
by bbyLyi
Summary: [ITS MISSING U SEQUEL] Jika seseorang tidak bisa mencintaimu, cobalah untuk mencintai orang lain. pair: VKOOK, TAEKOOK. Slight! NAMJIN, JIKOOK. [Chapter 5 Up!]
1. Up All Night

**Tittle** : I Miss You (Up All Night)

 **Author** : BabyLyi

 **Tukang Revisi** : MarbleHazel

 **Pair** : _**VKOOK, TAEKOOK.**_

 _ **Slight! NamJin, MinKook**_.

 **Rating** : little bit M;)

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Angst.

 **Disclaimer** : FF ini murni pemikiran Lyi, dengan sentuhan sentuhan nista MarbleHazel. BTS milik BigHit, Tae milik orangtuanya, Kookie milik Tae.

 _ **WARNING!**_

Just a little bit nc inside! don't like don't read.

 _ **WARNING!**_

Kata-kata yang di _**Bold dan Italic**_ adalah lirik dari lagu Lee Hi – Up All Night

Yuhuu imback~

Lyi ganti dn? Hooh ganti. Tapi tetep panggil Lyi ae kay.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku tidak merasa baik.**_

 _ **Kurasa aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit.**_

Taehyung meremas rambutnya kesal. Ia merasa kepalanya sakit, ingin rasanya ia memakai obat bius ataupun semacamnya.

Hari ini ia melihat kelinci kecilnya tersenyum.

Hari ini ia melihat kelinci kecilnya tertawa.

Hari ini ia melihat kelinci kecilnya bahagia.

Dan, hari ini ia melihat kelinci kecilnya,

 _Bersama pria lain._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terulang lagi, aku memikirkanmu sepanjang malam.**_

 _ **Bahkan saat aku menutup mata,**_

 _ **Aku hanya melihat wajahmu.**_

Taehyung kembali meremas rambutnya, merasa kesal karena ia kembali mengingat seseorang yang tidak sepantasnya untuk diingat.

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh berbagi macam foto berukuran kecil sampai besar.

Foto Jeon Jungkook.

Terpikir kembali semua perkataan Yoongi padanya tadi siang.

.

"Hei, anak itu memperhatikanmu lagi."

Taehyung tau betul siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Yoongi. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tau.

Karena disana ada Jeon Jungkook. Disana ada pria bergigi kelinci yang sedang bersembunyi di bilik toilet kampusnya. Taehyung tau.

Taehyung tau disana ada Jungkook karena sepatu adidas putih kesayangannya terlihat menyembul dari balik pintu itu.

Taehyung tau sepatu itu adalah sepatu kesayangan Jungkook karena itu adalah pemberiannya di hari ulang tahun Jungkook yang ke-19.

.

"Dia memperhatikanku? Astaga, harusnya dia tidak melakukan itu. Itu bisa membuat Joy kesayanganku marah. Ya, tapi tak apa jika Joy marah, dia semakin cantik kkk~"

Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi dengan berpura-pura sedang dimabuk cinta, karena ia tau, Jungkook akan mendengarnya.

Taehyung sengaja menjawab Yoongi dengan perkataan itu karena dia sering mengatakan bahwa Jungkook akan berkali-kali lebih cantik ketika marah.

.

"Aku dengar ia diincar banyak pria, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

TIDAK! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!

Taehyung hampir meninju kaca didepannya saat tau bahwa kelinci miliknya diincar banyak pria.

Taehyung hampir meninju semua pria yang berani melirik Jeon Jungkook.

Dan Taehyung hampir meninju dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan hal itu.

.

"Aku menyuruhmu berhenti bermain-main saat kau bersama Jungkook, dia masih polos, dia tidak tau apa-apa, tidak seperti Joy, dia hanya me-"

Jungkook masih polos dan dia tidak boleh dipermainkan.

Tidak seperti Joy, dia hanya me-manfaatkanmu.

Taehyung tau semua itu. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tau apapun.

.

"Kau membencinya?"

Taehyung membencinya. Membenci bahwa ia terlalu mencintai Jeon Jungkook.

.

 _ **Aku ingin menutup mataku sedikit saja tetapi,**_

 _ **Mimpi buruk tentangmu akan menemukanku.**_

Taehyung menggeram. Untuk beberapa jam kedepan, bisakah ia beristirahat sebentar? Keluar dari semua hal tentang Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung menyerah-memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dan bisa dipastikan malam ini pun, ia akan melihat Jeonnya lagi.

.

 _ **Aku akan dimarahi.**_

 _ **Mereka akan bertanya apa yang kulakukan sepanjang malam.**_

Taehyung terbangun karena merasakan guncangan pada bahunya. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali-menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui indra penglihatnya.

"Kim Taehyung kau harus bangun, sekarang." Suara dingin yang memenuhi pendengarannya membuat Taehyung sepenuhnya sadar. Ia melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan iba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung. Ia mengerutkan keningnya binggung.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung akhirnya bersuara setelah tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Yoongi yang pertama menyadari bahwa mereka hanya diam sedari tadi mulai mendecakan lidahnya. "Kau menyedihkan." Lanjutnya diiringi oleh anggukan yang lainnya.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Tanya Taehyung lagi-sungguh ia tidak mengerti mengapa tatapan teman-temannya bertambah iba seperti rumahnya sudah kemasukan maling atau ia sedang mangalami kebakaran.

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Namjoon akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah mengontrol wajahnya.

"Kau berkelahi? Kau mempunyai masalah? Apa terasa sakit? Kenapa kau berkelahi? Apa kau dirampok? Kenapa-hei kenapa tubuhmu bau alkohol? Jawab aku Taehyung!" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan oleh Hoseok yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung.

"Aku tidak berkelahi." Jawab Taehyung mantap, ia ingat kemarin malam ia minum-minum sedikit-menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, tapi untuk berkelahi ia yakin ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu-ia tidak dalam mood untuk berkelahi lebih tepatnya.

.

 _ **Karena malamku tanpamu,**_

 _ **Terasa seperti pagi bagiku.**_

Yoongi menekan sudut bibir Taehyung yang membengkak dan mendapat erangan kesakitan dari sang empunya. "Kau masih payah dalam hal berbohong, bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah!" Sentak Taehyung tidak setuju dengan perkataan yang dilayangkan Yoongi barusan. Mendapat kerlingan mata dari yang lebih tua, Taehyung pun meringis kesal. "Sungguh, Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar Taehyung. "Kurasa kau harus mulai melepasnya, Tae." Ucap Namjoon menatap Taehyung serius.

Taehyung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Melihat senyum indah Jungkook terpajang manis disana, ada beberapa foto mereka berdua, tetapi kebanyakan foto disana adalah foto Jungkook.

.

 _ **Aku terlalu lelah untuk merasakan lelah,**_

 _ **Terlalu sakit untuk merasa kesakitan.**_

"Ayo pergi." Ajak Namjoon melihat Taehyung yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur-lagi.

Hoseok yang sudah lelah menanyakan Taehyung akhirnya hanya menerima keputusan yang paling tua.

"Aku ikut." Mendengar suara decitan kasur Taehyung membuat mata Hoseok berbinar senang. Hoseok langsung merangkul bahu Taehyung saat pria itu selesai menggunakan jaketnya.

.

Taehyung menyesap _caffein_ yang ada dalam minumannya dengan tenang, sesekali tertawa bersama yang lainnya ketika mendengar lelucon Hoseok. Ia berharap harinya akan tenang seperti ini, harinya akan cerah seperti ini bersama teman-temannya.

Tetapi Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tapi pagiku tanpamu,**_

 _ **Hanyalah kegelapan bagiku.**_

Matanya menangkap pria bersurai coklat berada di seberang cafe tempatnya berada, pria itu kelihatan seperti sedang menunggu seseorang karena sedari tadi dia selalu melihat jam yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya-hanya sekedar mengeceknya lalu menurunkan kembali tangannya.

Dan benar, pria itu langsung tersenyum ketika orang yang mungkin sedari tadi ditunggunya datang, pria dengan surai perak mengacak rambut yang lebih muda, memberikan ciuman hangat pada pria bersurai coklat itu-mungkin jika yang lebih muda tidak memukul kecil dadanya si perak tidak akan melepaskan panggutannya begitu saja. Pria bersurai coklat itu begitu kelihatan bahagia-Jeon Jungkook begitu kelihatan bahagia bersama Park-sialan-Jimin.

Taehyung tanpa sadar sudah menggebrak meja, membuat ketiga sahabatnya menatapnya heran sekaligus takut. "Ada apa, Tae?" Yoongi tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, apakah Taehyung sedang kerasukan setan? Yoongi memang tau sebagian diri Taehyung tidak disini-Taehyung selalu melamun sedari tadi, tapi melihatnya menggebrak meja seperti kalah taruhan itu menyeramkan.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Taehyung memberikan cengiran kotaknya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Setelah sahabat-sahabatnya itu sibuk kembali dengan obrolannya, Taehyung mendongakan kepalanya-melihat Jungkook yang sekarang sedang menatapnya juga lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ingin sekali Taehyung berteriak untuk memanggil Jungkook-menyuruhnya untuk segera menjauh dari Park Jimin-menghukumnya karena dengan seenaknya memberikan bibir manisnya kepada orang lain-mengikatnya di ranjang dan bercinta sampai pagi-

Tapi tidak, Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena Taehyung tau, dan sangat tau bahwa,

Jeon Jungkook sudah bukan miliknya lagi.

.

 _ **Karena aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu.**_

Setelah memutuskan dengan matang, Taehyung akhirnya mencopot semua foto Jungkook dari langit-langit kamarnya.

Menyimpan semua barang peninggalan Jungkook di kardus, dari sandal yang ditinggalkan Jungkook di apartemennya sampai baju dan _hoodie_ pemberian pria bergigi kelinci itu.

Taehyung meletakkan kardus itu dibawah kasurnya, terpikir olehnya untuk membuang semua barang itu, tapi Taehyung segera mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya berharap, masih berharap bahwa pemuda kelincinya akan kembali. Jeon Jungkook akan kembali kepelukannya, walaupun Taehyung tau, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur-merasa kosong saat melihat langit-langitnya sudah tidak terisi oleh senyum Jungkook. Taehyung tertawa miris, ia harus bisa melupakan Jungkook. Pemuda kelinci itu dengan mudahnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama Park Jimin, dan Taehyung pun seharusnya bisa mendapat kebahagiaan dengan bersama Joy.

Tapi disisi lain Taehyung tau, itu tidak akan terjadi.

.

 _ **Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu**_

 _ **Aku membutuhkanmu disisiku.**_

Taehyung terbangun dengan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia mengelap dahinya dengan punggung tanggan, mimpi apa dia barusan? Taehyung tidak mengingat apa-apa.

Taehyung menggigil merasakan udara pagi menusuk tubuhnya. Tangan Taehyung mulai bergerak mencari kehangatan yang seharusnya berada disebelahnya, tapi nihil.

Ia hanya menemukan gulingnya tergeletak begitu saja. Taehyung mendengus menyadari bahwa ia sedang mencari-cari Jeon Jungkook.

Pria yang dulu selalu ada setiap Taehyung membuka matanya di pagi hari. Taehyung akan dengan sengaja memeluk kelincinya sampai kehabisan nafas lalu terbangun dari tidurnya-merengek meminta waktu lebih untuk tidur karena saat malam Taehyung tidak memberikan istirahat yang cukup kepadanya.

Lalu dengan senang hati Taehyung akan memperhatikan kelincinya yang tertidur sampai ia membuka matanya kembali.

.

 _ **Berfikir bahwa aku hilang tanpamu.**_

Taehyung menghela nafas berat menyadari betapa bodohnya ia kembali mengingat Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung mulai membuka ponselnya, melihat akun _Line-nya_ , 584 pesan dari CleverJoy. Apa-apaan wanita ini, dia seperti seorang stalker gila.

Tidak ingin membuka pesan itu, Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat _Timeline-nya_ dan la langsung dihadapkan oleh kiriman yang membuat ponselnya hampir rusak karena dibanting oleh sang pemilik ponsel itu.

 _ **Kookie Jeon**_ _7 minute ago_

 _Says: "I love you from the moon to the back, Park Jimin."_

Taehyung akan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya jika saja yang mengirim kata-kata itu bukanlah Jeon Jungkook, tetapi ia ingin sekali meninju si-sialan-Jimin karena mengambil tempatnya pada kiriman Jungkook.

Taehyung melemparkan ponselnya pada sisi lain tempat tidur-memilih untuk tidak membuka ponselnya karena mungkin akan membuat kepalanya tambah sakit.

Menghela nafas mungkin akan menjadi kebiasaan baru Taehyung karena sekarang ia kembali melakukan hal itu. Sambil menatap nyalang ke depan Taehyung mulai bergumam.

 _Jeon Jungkook, apakah kau akan kembali padaku?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

Lyi ga bacot?

Ngga, lagi pake hotspot orang ini:'


	2. Video

**Tittle** : I Miss You (Video)

 **Author** : BabyLyi

 **Pair** : _**VKOOK, TAEKOOK.**_

 _ **Slight! NamJin, MinKook**_.

 **Rating** : little bit M;)

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Angst.

 **Disclaimer** : FF ini murni pemikiran Lyi. BTS milik BigHit, Tae milik orangtuanya, Kookie milik Tae.

 _ **WARNING!**_

Kata-kata yang di _**Bold dan Italic**_ adalah lirik dari lagu Lee Hi – Video .

..

 **Lyi back hahaha.**

Ada yang kangen ga? Ga.

Ok.

.

 _ **Seperti kau sudah kehabisan kata-kata.**_

 _ **Matamu bertanya-tanya.**_

"Joy?" Taehyung menguncang bahu gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis itu tersentak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung. "Eh? Ya?" tanya Joy pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya sesaat, "Kubilang, minggu nanti apakah kau ingin ikut menonton apa tidak, kita sudah jarang berkencan bukan?"

Joy mengerjapkan matanya lalu memasang ekspresi-maafkan aku-andalannya "Taehyung, aku tidak bisa, kau tau bukan aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pemotretanku begitu saja." Jelas Joy.

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Kamis?" tanya Taehyung masih mencoba untuk mengajak Joy pergi.

Joy mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak bisa! Aku sudah bilang bukan, aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya!" sentak Joy membuat Taehyung keheranan, "Bukan kah studio tutup pada hari Kamis?"

Joy mengatupkan mulutnya. Berfikir sejenak lalu berdiri "Aishh, aku ingin pulang, kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali sih?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya melihat perubahan drastis Joy, ahh mungkinkah-

Joy sedang pms?

Sudahlah, wanita memang mengerikan.

.

 _ **Aku tidak tau mengapa, tetapi ponselmu mati begitu saja.**_

 _ **Seperti menyatukan potongan puzzle.**_

 _ **Mungkin? Tentu saja.**_

Taehyung mengetukan jarinya pada meja di hadapannya. Teman-temannya sudah bersiap untuk pergi tapi tidak untuk Taehyung. Ia merasa aneh pada kekasihnya khir-akhir ini. Rasanya seperti,

Joy mulai bosan.

Lamunannya terhenti saat Seokjin memukul kepalanya pelan. "Yak bocah, ayo berangkat bodoh."

Taehyung memandang Seokjin sebentar lalu mangambil ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang.

 _Tidak diangkat._

Taehyung mengacuhkan _seseorang_ disana yang dengan tidak tau malunya tidak mengangkat panggilan Taehyung.

Persetan dengan kekasihnya, ia ingin menikmati hidup.

.

 _ **Kau hanya akan memohon dan memohon lagi.**_

Taehyung menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan malas.

Seokjin dan Namjoon sedang sibuk bermesraan.

Hoseok sudah pergi entah kemana-membeli minuman katanya.

Sedangkan Yoongi? Ia sedang asik dengan ponselnya tanpa menyadari bahwa Taehyung sudah hampir mati kebosanan.

Taehyung baru saja akan membukan _lockscreen_ ponselnya saat melihat seseorang-

Seseorang yang mungkin dikenalnya-

Bersama pria-

Tunggu sebentar-

Joy?

Taehyung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, Joy? Bersama Sungjae? Sungjae mantan pacarnya itu?

"Taehyung mau kemana kau?" tanya Namjoon melihat Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mengurus sesuatu yang sudah kutunggu sejak lama, hyung."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya menatap Taehyung, bahkan game yang sedari tadi Yoongi mainkan sudah dilupakan menampilkan huruf K.O dengan jelas.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya memberikan seringaian jahat pada mereka.

"Aku akan segera bebas, hyung."

.

Taehyung mengikuti pergerakan dua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan itu. Mendengar dengan seksama apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan lepas dari Kim Taehyung, baby?" sang pria bertanya kepada pasanganya sambil sesekali membenarkan letak poni sang wanita.

"Jae~ kau tau, aku ingin sekali lepas darinya, tetapi kau tau kan, konser band kesukaanmu itu masih 2 minggu lagi, sedangkan aku belum mendapatkan tiket konsernya dari Taehyung." Jawab si wanita manja membuat si pria mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Kau benar, gajiku belum sanggup untuk membeli tiket konser semahal itu dengan kursi 2 orang. Tapi kau harus janji Joy, setelah kau mendapatkan tiketnya, segera akhiri hubunganmu dengan di bajingan Taehyung." Taehyung mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan menarik nafas.

"Aku janji, sayangku."

"Bagaimana jika kita akhiri sekarang saja, darling?" Kedua orang didepannya tersentak saat mendengar ada suara bass dibelakang mereka.

Joy memutar tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Matanya membulat sempurna saat dia dipergoki sedang selingkuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"T-tae, aku bisa jelaskan, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu bukan?"

"Bukankah kau ada pemotretan, Joy?" tanya Taehyung santai tetapi menusuk.

Joy mengenggam tangan Taehyung lalu bergelayut manja di sebelahnya. "Tadi studio bilang tidak perlu ada pemotretan pada hari ini jadi aku pergi menemani Sungjae sebentar, mencari sesuatu." Tidak mendapat respon apa-apa Joypun mulai panik.

"Benar kan, Sungjae?" tanyanya sedikit mengeraskan suara agar pria dihadapannya mau membantu Joy keluar dari situasi menengangkan itu.

Sungjae mengangguk, "Ya, Joy hanya menemaniku mencari sesuatu."

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Jadi begitu ya, jadi ini semua hanya salah paham?" Joy tersenyum mendengarnya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung menurunkan tangan Joy.

"Park Sooyoung."

"Berakhir sudah."

.

 _ **Sekarang, aku hanya bisa tertawa sayang.**_

Setelahnya Taehyung pergi tidak mempedulikan Joy yang hampir menumpahkan tangisnya.

Taehyung merasa dirinya sudah terbebas dari jeratan Joy. Ia sudah merasa bahwa Joy berselingkuh di belakangnya. Ia hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menampar gadis itu telak.

"Kim Taehyung." Suara lembut seorang pria menghentikan langkahya.

Pria yang memanggil Taehyung menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, "Setelah kau meninggalkanku, kau juga meninggalkan Joy?"

Taehyung masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi disini, "Apa kau tidak puas hanya dengan membuatku menangis? Apa kau akan terus membuat orang-orang menangis sepertiku?"

Taehyung masih tidak mengerti apa yang pria dihadapannya bicarakan.

"Kau brengsek, Kim Taehyung." Setelahnya pria itu meninggalkan Taehyung dengan sejuta pertanyaan di kepalanya.

 _Eh?_

Dan Taehyung sadar, bahwa dirinya belum sepenuhnya terbebas dari masalah.

Astaga, bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali bersama Jeon Jungkook?

.

 **TBC**

.

Wah, ada yang masih inget Lyi apa kaga ya:'

Lyi hiatus 2 bulan ya?

Ihh ko ga kerasa.

Jadi ini ff harusnya selesai dari kapan/?

Cuman, karena Lyi _badmood_ banget, jadi ditunda dengan nista.

Nah, waktu ngeliat PM dari _ **Dwi341**_ seketika Lyi langsung semangat lanjutin ff gajelas ini.

Tadi itu shock banget waktu liat file I Miss You ilang, ilang kaya doi.

Jadi nulis ulang yang harusnya 600 words baru bagian tengah ini udah tiga perempatnya.

Lyi lupa sih abisnya sama scene sebelum mereka nonton, jadi begitulah~

Dapet segini juga udah terharu Lyi:'

Dan Lyi menghabiskan waktu selama 1 jam 42 menit untuk ngetik ulang ini ff.

Thanks karena doi bilang "Inspirasi mah nanti juga dateng sendiri."

Karna serius, Lyi lupa ini awalnya mau buat kaya gimana.

Jadi agak males gitu ngetiknya.

Thanks juga buat my lovely cupid _**marblehazel**_ karena udah anu-anu/?

 **Ah iya, Yoonminnya nanti yaa, itu di chapter belakangan kayanya/?**

 **Yaela, disini chim masi sama kookie sayangku.**

Lyi orangnya _moody_ an, jadi harus ditarik dulu mood untuk nulisnya dengan baca review reviewnya:'

Jadiii, syini komen yang uchul biar Lyi ketawa/?

Yang punya Line dan mau ngasih saran atau ngebacot bareng Lyi boleh diinpit Linenya Lyi.

 _ **IdLine: ssher07**_

Lyi bacot banget yegak.

Thanks to:

 _ **Cypher3001**_ _ **vayasyun**_ _ **El-Rei**_ _ **heol**_ _ **ShinYangChoi**_ _ **taegurl**_ _ **peiluvjae**_ _ **divkookie**_ _ **marblehazel**_ _ **wafamamun**_ _ **a21stcenturygirl**_ _ **Dwi341**_

Yang udah baca dan memberikan reviewnya pada Lyi.

Lyi sayang kalian.

Peluk hangat,

Lyi.


	3. Passing By

**Tittle** : I Miss You (Passing By)

 **Author** : bbyLyi

 **Pair** : _**VKOOK, TAEKOOK**_

 _ **Slight! NAMJIN, JIKOOK**_

 **Rating** : T-M

 **Genre** : Romance, Angst.

 **Disclaimer** : FF ini murni pemikiran Lyi. BTS milik BigHit, Tae milik orangtuanya, Kookie milik Tae.

 _ **WARNING!**_

Kata-kata yang di _**Bold dan Italic**_ adalah lirik dari lagu Lee Hi – Passing By .

 _ **WARNING!**_

90% cerita dibawah adalah _**FLASHBACK.**_

..

Harusnya apdet dari tadi siang tapi ga mood, maafkan Lyi.

.

 _ **Berapa kali aku harus menyakiti,**_

 _ **Agar baik baik saja?**_

"Hyung?" pria bersurai hitam mengguncangkan pria yang lebih tua dengan sedikit keras. Yang dipanggil _hyung_ pun bangun dari lamunannya. "Ada apa Kookie?"

"Hyung tidak mendengarku?" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Taehyung baru akan mencubit pipi gembil kekasihnya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook, ia yakin kekasihnya itu tidak akan tahan saat Jungkook bermanja manja padanya. Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan datar.

"Jeon Jungkook." Suara Taehyung dingin, gawat apa Jungkook melakukan kesalahan hari ini? Sepertinya tidak. Ahh, kekasihnya pasti sedang mengerjainya lagi. Pikir Jungkook jengkel.

"Astaga hyung, kau pasti ingin mengerjaiku lagi. Sudahlah, itu sudah tidak mempan." Jungkook mengerlingkan matanya malas tetapi yang ia dapat malah tatapan tajam dari sang kekasih.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lama, membuat yang lebih muda menelan ludahnya. A _da apa sebenarnya?_

"Jeon Jungkook, ayo akhiri semua ini." Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, lalu membulatkan kedua matanya saat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Taehyung.

"H-hyung, j-jangan bercanda. Ada apa ini?" cicit Jungkook, ia hampir menumpahkan tangisnya saat ada keraguan di mata Taehyung.

"Hyung, jangan bercanda. Katakan apa salahku, apakah, apakah aku merepotkanmu barusan? Maafkan aku, aku benar benar ingin _ice cream_ tadi." Masih tidak ada respon.

"Hyung, kau tau aku mencintaimu."

"Hyung! Jawab aku!" Jungkook sudah menaikan suaranya, ia merasa pipinya basah, Jungkook menangis.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Aku bosan." Jungkook membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Bosan katanya?

"A-apa hyung?" Jungkook masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah,"

"Kau sudah tau dari awal bukan? Harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana diriku. Dan hei! Kau bahkan pasti tau seorang Kim Taehyung sering berganti kekasih." Taehyung terkekeh setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

.

 _ **Seolah-olah itu tidak ada,**_

 _ **Kau hanya melewatiku.**_

Ingin sekali Jungkook mencakar, menendang, dan berteriak pada Taehyung bahwa lelaki di depannya benar benar brengsek. Tapi Jungkook tidak melakukan apapun, ia tetap ditempatnya, diam.

"Selamat tinggal Jeon Jungkook."

Hanya dengan itu,

Hanya dengan itu Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook di belakangnya. Mengacuhkan Jungkook yang kesusahan mengigit tangannya agar tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar.

.

 _ **Bahkan saat musim berganti,**_

 _ **Hatiku menjadi lebih dingin.**_

"Jungkook?" pria yang dipanggil Jungkook itu terperanjat saat ia sadar ia sudah dipanggil. "Ya?"

"Kenapa melamun hm? Kau ingin membuat kekasihmu ini bosan?" kekeh pria di sebelahnya sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook.

"Jiminie hyung, berhenti melakukan itu. Kau membuatku seperti bocah kelas 2 sd!" rengek Jungkook pada kekasihnya-sekarang-.

"Kalau begitu jangan melamun lagi dan berikan kekasihmu ini ciuman sebagai permintaan maaf." Titah Jimin membuat Jungkook tertawa lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Benar, Jungkook tidak membutuhkan Taehyung.

Ia mempunyai Jimin,

Dan ia bahagia.

Pasti.

.

 _ **Berapa banyak lagi air mata yang harus kutumpahkan.**_

 _ **Untuk terbiasa hidup sendirian?**_

"Tidak." Jawaban telak sudah didapat oleh Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Ayolah, kau tau aku mempunyai kekasih, kau juga. Untuk apa pertunangan ini dilanjutkan _Irene-ssi_?" Taehyung masih membujuk gadis didepannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan bodoh itu, tetapi ternyata membujuk Irene tak semudah yang ia kira.

Irene berfikir sejenak. Memang benar mereka berdua memiliki kekasih, tapi-

"Ok." Jawab Irene akhirnya setuju membuat Taehyung mengembangkan senyumnya. "Tapi, kau harus membuat Joy menjadi kekasihmu." Taehyung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa apaan gadis ini?

"Joy sahabatku, aku akan lebih tenang saat _mantan tunangan_ ku berada disisi sahabatku, bukannya berada disisi _rival_ ku." Jelas Irene menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Lagi pula orang tuaku tidak akan setuju begitu saja saat mendengar penolakanku."

"Tapi setelah pertunangan kita batal, aku boleh-" perkataan Taehyung terpotong begitu saja saat Irene mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak ada perpisahan." Taehyung baru saja akan mendebat Irene lagi.

"Setuju?"

Ini rumit, terlalu rumit.

"Baiklah." Jawab Taehyung membuat Irene tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

 _ **Aku bahkan tidak mengerti hatiku sendiri.**_

Park Jimin sedang menatap Taehyung dengan tajam. "Apa-apaan hah?!" makinya pada pria didepannya.

"Tolong aku, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi." Jimin sudah mau mendaratkan bogem mentah pada Taehyung tetapi ia teringat pada pria yang selalu disukainya.

Pria yang selalu dicintainya, meskipun ia tau pria yang dicintainya lebih mencintai pria brengsek di depannya.

 _Jeon Jungkook._

Jimin bahkan sudah hampir menyerah dan mulai menganggap Jungkook sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Sebelum Taehyung datang dan memohon padanya.

"Ck! Sialan! Brengsek! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" Jimin mengepalkan tanganya, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya supaya normal kembali.

"Terserah, tapi jangan harap kau akan melihat dia tersenyum padamu lagi."

Taehyung memberikan Jimin senyum kecil.

"Ya, tolong jaga Jungkook dengan baik, Park Jimin."

.

 _ **Aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu.**_

Taehyung hanya mempunyai waktu sedikit lagi.

"Hyung?" Taehyung merasakan badannya bergoyang, ia melihat kekasihnya sedang menatapnya lucu. "Hyung tidak mendengarku?" lihat, nahkan sekarang kekasihnya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tangan Taehyung terulur menuju pipi gembil Jungkook sampai ia teringat akan perkataan Irene.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jungkook sudah menatap bingung, tahan Kim Taehyung kau pasti bisa.

Baiklah, ini saatnya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung sudah berusaha membuat suaranya sedatar mungkin tetapi ia masih bisa merasakan bibirnya bergetar.

"Astaga hyung, kau pasti ingin mengerjaiku lagi. Sudahlah, itu sudah tidak mempan." Salahkan Taehyung yag terlalu sering iseng sampai membuat kekasihnya tidak bisa membedakan mana saat bercanda dan saatnya untuk serius.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lama.

Meresapi bagaimana wajah ciptaan tuhan yang sempurna di hadapannya.

Mata bulatnya.

Hidung bengirnya.

Pipi gembilnya.

Dan bibir semerah cherry yang siap dilumat kapan saja kalau ia mau.

Taehyung akan menyimpan itu semua di otaknya.

Dan menyimpan nama _Jeon Jungkook_ dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

.

 _ **Aku menyesal.**_

"Jeon Jungkook, ayo akhiri semua ini." Aku bercanda sayang, jangan terkejut seperti itu.

"H-hyung, j-jangan bercanda. Ada apa ini?" Ya sayang, aku hanya bercanda.

"Hyung, jangan bercanda. Katakan apa salahku, apakah, apakah aku merepotkanmu barusan? Maafkan aku, aku benar benar ingin _ice cream_ tadi." Tidak, aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan itu semua.

"Hyung, kau tau aku mencintaimu." Aku lebih mencintaimu.

"Hyung! Jawab aku!" Jangan menangis _baby_ , hapus air matamu dan kemarilah.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya sebentar."Aku bosan." Tidak _baby_ , bagaimana aku bisa bosan dengan semua tingkahmu?

"A-apa hyung?"

"Aku ingin kita berpisah,"

"Kau sudah tau dari awal bukan? Harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana diriku. Dan hei! Kau bahkan pasti tau seorang Kim Taehyung sering berganti kekasih."

Taehyung terkekeh, menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena sudah menjadi seorang pengecut.

.

 _ **Jika kau meninggalkanku,**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi.**_

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

Dengan jelas ia mendengar tangisan Jungkook tapi ia tidak bisa berbalik sekarang, ia akan berlari memeluk Jungkook dan meminta maaf sejadi-jadinya jika itu terjadi.

.

 _ **Tapi aku akan selalu merindukanmu.**_

Semoga kau menepati janjimu Park Jimin.

Aku mencintaimu,

Jeon Jungkook.

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

Astaga ini pendek sekali ngehahaha.

Maapkan daku. /nangis/

Lyi cuman kepikiran segini buat Flashbacknya.

Hiks.

Lyi lagi mikir buat hiatus.

Tapi Lyi bakal coba buat selesaiin FF ini dulu sebelum Lyi hiatus:'

Nah nah,

 _ **FF ini Lyi ubah jadi rate T dulu karena chap naenanya belum ada/?**_

Mau yang naena? Baca noh _**How To Be Happy When You're Sick**_ naena isinya/?

Tiati itu hard.

Ngehe.

Udah ah ya.

Thanks to:

 _ **Cypher3001, vayasyun, El-Rei, heol, ShinYangChoi, taegurl, peiluvjae, divkookie, marblehazel, wafamamun, a21stcenturygirl, Dwi341, Kimizaku, Gijeon, 101113K, Dwi341, Kira , dsamly, prncsspo, dan para Guest yang tidak ada namanya/?**_

Peluk hangat,

Lyi.


	4. Blues

**Tittle** : I Miss You (Blues)

 **Author** : bbyLyi

 **Pair** : _**VKOOK, TAEKOOK**_

 _ **Slight! NAMJIN, JIKOOK**_

 **Rating** : T-M

 **Genre** : Romance, Angst.

 **Disclaimer** : FF ini murni pemikiran Lyi. BTS milik BigHit, Tae milik orangtuanya, Kookie milik Tae.

 _ **WARNING!**_

Kata-kata yang di _**Bold dan Italic**_ adalah lirik dari lagu Lee Hi – Blues.

..

Lagi gamau bacot demi apapun.

.

 _ **Hal-hal yang kau katakan tanpa banyak fikir.**_

 _ **Membuatku terkunci dengan pikiranku sendiri sepanjang malam.**_

"Jungkook, menikahlah denganku." Jimin berlutut di hadapan Jungkook dengan sebuah kotak cincin di genggamannya.

"Tunggu, hyung. Ini-" Jungkook tidak menyangka, sungguh. Jimin menghela nafasnya.

"Tolong lupakan _dia_ , dan berpalinglah padaku."

.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuh di kasur apartemennya.

Bingung.

Hanya kata-kata itu yang berada di otak Jungkook sekarang.

Apakah ia harus menerima Jimin?

Jungkook tau betul yang Jimin maksud dengan ' _dia_ ', oh yang benar saja. Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri tau bahwa ia belum bisa melupakan Taehyung.

Tapi Jungkook juga sangat ingin melupakan Taehyung. Sekarang ia dicintai, dan kenapa ia tidak bisa mencintai?

Seperti sebuah karma,

Jungkook tertawa miris. Ini sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Taehyung kepadanya bukan?

Dengan kata lain, Jungkook sama bajingannya dengan Taehyung.

Sialan.

.

 _ **Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat kesepian yang hanya bisa kulihat dalam fotomu.**_

 _Taehyung was changed his photo profile!_

Jungkook memperhatikan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto _mantan kekasih_ nya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Ia bisa melihat kantung mata Taehyung yang tebal, menandakan bahwa pemuda itu kurang beristirahat.

Jungkook bisa meliat bahwa Taehyung berkata ' _aku lelah dengan semua ini_ ' walaupun Taehyung tetap tersenyum.

Semua karena ia terlalu tau tentang Taehyung.

Dan jungkook membencinya.

Membenci bahwa ia tetap melihat Taehyung.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku mengetik pesan hanya untuk menghapusnya kembali.**_

Jungkook kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang sekarang berganti dengan _chatroom_ ia dan Taehyung.

2 bulan yang lalu, wah lama juga ternyata.

" _Hei apa kabar?_ " terlalu genit.

" _Aku melihat foto profilemu. Kau baik baik saja?_ " seperti mengurusi kehidupan orang lain.

"arghhh" Jungkook melemparkan ponselnya saat tidak mendapat kata-kata yang pas, bahkan hanya untuk menanyai kabar mantan kekasihnya itu.

 _Line!_

Suara pertanda pesan masuk di ponselnya mebuat Jungkook mengerutkan kening, Jimin sedang ada kelas, apa anak itu diam diam memainkan ponselnya?

 _Taehyung says: Ada apa?_

Jungkook membelalakan matanya membaca pesan dari Taehyung.

Tunggu, sejak kapan ia mengirim pesan pada Taehyung?

Cepat-cepat membukanya dan Jungkook bisa melihat ia mengirim pesan pada _mantan kekasihnya_ itu.

.

 _ **Today**_

 _You says: Taehyung?_

 _Taehyung says: Ada apa?_

.

Sialan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

 _ **Sayang, jika kau tidak bisa kembali padaku.**_

 _ **Jangan lihat kebelakang lagi.**_

Taehyung sudah melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya hanya karena mendapat pesan dari Jungkook.

Senang? Sangat senang.

Ia tidak tau setan apa yang merasuki Jungkook sampai-sampai mantan kekasihnya itu mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu. Memang hanya kata "Taehyung" tapi itu sudah membuat dirinya senang bukan main.

Taehyung segera membuka ponselnya kembali menunggu Jungkook membalas pesannya.

 _Jungkook says: Tidak, hanya menyapa._

 _Jungkook says: emm, apa kabar?_

Astaga bunuh Taehyung sekarang juga, ia akan mati jika jantungnya berdetak terus seperti ini!

 _You says: Baik, bagaimana denganmu kook?_

Hanya dibaca, apa Jungkook berubah pikiran untuk tidak mengiriminya pesan lagi?

 _You says: Kook? Kau masih disana?_

 _Jungkook says: Ah, iya hyung. Aku baik._

 _You says: Baguslah jika kau baik baik saja, aku harap kau akan terus begitu kook._

 _._

 _ **Meskipun kau menghapus diriku dengan cukup mudah.**_

 _Taehyung says: Baik, bagaimana denganmu kook?_

Jungkook tertawa hambar melihat balasan dari _mantan kekasihnya_ itu.

Kook, Jungkook.

Tidak ada kata-kata manis seperti dulu, Taehyung sudah benar-benar melupakan Jungkook bukan?

 _Taehyung says: Kook? Kau masih disana?_

Jungkook terbangun dari lamunannya ketika pesan dari Taehyung kembali masuk pada ponsel pintarnya.

 _You says: Ah, iya hyung. Aku baik._

 _Taehyung says: Baguslah jika kau baik baik saja, aku harap kau akan terus begitu kook._

Hyung, kau tau apa yang bisa membuatku baik?

 _Kau._

Atau setidaknya,

 _Tidak adanya kau dalam hidupku._

Jadi kumohon hyung,

 _Pergilah._

 _._

 _ **Meskipun aku tau berharap itu menyiksa.**_

"Jadi bagaimana?" Jin bertanya dengan sabar pada pria di depannya karena Jungkook hanya mengatakan hal yang sama sedari tadi, "Aku dilamar, bagaimana ini?"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Ia tau Jin menunggu jawabannya, sama seperti Jimin yang menunggu jawabannya dengan setia.

Walaupun dalam kondisi yang berbeda.

"Ehm, kook kau tau? Jika kau belum bisa melupakan Taehyung, ehm menurutku kau harus mencoba kembali bersamanya." Ucap Jin sambil menautkan jemarinya di jemari Jungkook.

"Lalu dicampakan kembali?" Jin langsung mengelus surai Jungkook-memberikan kenyamanan pada anak itu.

"Kau tau Tae tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook masih mengerutkan keningnya. "Dan meninggalkan Jimin hyung? Bukannya itu sama saja seperti aku mencampakan diriku yang sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan bertubi Jungkook membuat Jin menutup rapat mulutnay begitu saja, ia hanya ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya bahagia, tapi ia lupa bahwa Jungkook lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan orang lain diatas kebahagiaan dirinya snediri.

"Kook, kau anak yang baik, sangat sangat baik. Tapi sesekali, pikirkanlah kebahagiaanmu juga."

Jungkook termenung mendengar penuturan Jin, apa yang _hyungnya_ bilang memang ada betulnya.

"Hyung.."

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, aku akan bahagia." Jin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban pria yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menerima Jimin hyung. Saat Jimin hyung bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia." Jawab Jungkook mantap.

Jin memejamkan matanya-tersenyum kecil.

Ia tau usahanya _gagal total._

.

 _ **Kau bisa hidup bahagia tanpaku.**_

 _ **Jadi kenapa kau terus menggangguku dan membuatku gila?**_

 _You says: Bisa bertemu denganku nanti malam di taman Ryui?_

 _Jungkook says: Baiklah._

Taehyung meniup-niupkan tangannya, sudah setengah jam ia duduk lalu berdiri lalu kembali duduk lagi hanya karena menunggu seorang Jeon Jungkook. Ini memang salahnya karena terlalu bersemangat menemui Jungkook sampai-sampai datang jauh lebih awal dari perjanjiannya.

"Hyung?" suara lembut di sebelahnya membuat Taehyung langsung berdiri dan menatap netra kelam sang kekasih. Maaf, calon kekasihnya.

"Ada apa menyuruhku kemari?" Taehyung tersenyum lalu berutut di depan Jungkook.

"Jungkookie, aku tau dulu seorang bajingan, seorang yang egois, seorang yang tak tau malunya meninggalkan namja yang ia sangat cintai hanya karena terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi rintangan di kemudian hari."

"Tapi kau tau? Aku menyesal, teramat menyesal dan sekarang aku ingin membalas rasa itu. Kim Taehyung masih sangat mencintai kelinci kecilnya." Bilang Taehyung tidak manly karena ia merasa akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Jungkookie, maukah kau kembali padaku?"

.

 _ **Tolong kembalilah padaku.**_

Belum ada jawaban, Taehyung belum mendengar apapun keluar dari mulut pria dihadapannya.

"Kook?" Taehyung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jungkook, mulai mengenggam kedua tangan Jungkook perlahan mengelusnya-merasakan ada cicin terselip manis disana.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, cincin?

Ia melihat ada cincin di jari manis Jungkook, cicin dengan ukiran indah dan inisial 'JJ' di tengahnya. Nafas Taehyung tercekat-tuhan tolong jangan katakan..

"Hyung.."

"Maafkan aku." Perkataan Jungkook seketika membuat Taehyung menatap tidak percaya pada Jungkook. Tuhan, tolong.

Jungkook mengambil surat yang sedari tadi ingin ia berikan pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya menerima surat berwarna putih gading dengan banyak ukiran itu-melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada didalamnya.

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

" _ **Together Forever"**_

Air mata Taehyung sudah jatuh dari matanya,

Ia terlambat.

.

 _ **Sayang, jika kau tidak bisa bersama denganku.**_

Taehyung tertawa hambar setelahnya.

"Aku ikut bahagia kook. Akan ku usahakan datang." Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Jungkook.

Taehyung memberikan kota cincin pada Jungkook-cincin yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Jungkook sebelum mereka berpisah. "Bisa kau simpan ini? Aku akan sangat menghargainya jika kau bersedia menyimpannya."

"Aku ikut bahagia kook, aku bahagia. Jadi, tersenyumlah untukku selamanya." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook-mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu berbalik kebelakang, meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung sendirian.

.

 _ **Jangan biarkan aku bernapas.**_

 _ **Karena aku masih berada di sisimu.**_

Pada akhirnya kita akan selalu sama bukan, kook?

Aku hanya akan meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan penyesalan mendalam.

Tuhan, apakah aku terlalu sering meninggalkanmu?

Mengapa kau selalu membuatku kesusahan?

Apa Jungkook sangat tidak pantas untukku?

Sampai kau dengan teganya memisahkan kami lagi.

Aku lelah tuhan,

Tapi jika ini yang terbaik untuk Jungkookie-ku.

Aku akan bahagia,

Aku akan melepasnya.

Selamat tinggal,

Jeon Jungkook.

.

 **TBC OR END?**

 **.**

Huaaaa,

Ternyata Lyi jadinya hiatus/?

Serius kemaren gaada mood sama sekali.

Hiks.

1 chapter lagiiii~

 **Chapter depan END** horeeee!

 **Sttt Lyi kasih bocoran,**

 **Chapter depan...**

 **Jungkook...**

 **NIKAHH!**

Yap turut berbahagia karena Jungkook akhirnya nikah.

Kita doakan dia hidup bahagia.

Hmmm, buat jadi JiKook nih kayanya wkwkwk.

Kasih naena ga yaaaa.

Udahlahya bacot lu Lyi.

Masalahnya, hp Lyi mau disita, dan gaada kuota, jadi Lyi binggung mau apdet gimana.

Yah tapi Lyi usahain apdet cepet cepet sebelum _bener bener hiatus **.**_

Big thanks to:

cypher3001 vayasyun El-Rei heol ShinYangChoi taegurl peiluvjae divkookie marblehazel wafamamun btssvtastro Dwi341 dewiaisyah peiluvjae Kimizaku Gijeon Park RinHyun-Uchiha 10113K Kira dsamly prncsspo Gogion dianaindriani Kyuminjoong lilcyriel maejikyu redcapleader DetectiveARMY ORUL2 sweetyhunhan

yang udah nyempeti review, Lyi sayang kalian.


	5. Hold My Hand

**Tittle** : I Miss You (Hold My Hand)

 **Author** : bbyLyi

 **Pair** : **_VKOOK, TAEKOOK_**

 ** _Slight! NAMJIN, JIKOOK_**

 **Rating** : T-M

 **Genre** : Romance, Angst.

 **Disclaimer** : FF ini murni pemikiran Lyi. BTS milik BigHit, Tae milik orangtuanya, Kookie milik Tae.

 ** _WARNING!_**

Kata-kata yang di **_Bold dan Italic_** __adalah lirik dari lagu Lee Hi – Hold My Hand.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu lagi.**_

"Bagaimana hyung?" pria yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan keningnya-sedetik kemudian mengacungkan jempol sebagai tanda setuju.

"Kau yakin Tae? Maksudku, ayolah Jungkook akan mengerti jika kau tidak datang."

Taehyung tersenyum singkat mendengar penuturan _hyung_ nya itu, "Aku sudah memutuskannya Namjoon hyung, mungkin jika aku tidak datang Jungkook akan sedih?" jawab Taehyung asal pada akhir kalimatnya.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum, kadang tak habis pikir dengan jalan berfikir Taehyung yang unik kelewat bodoh. Mana ada orang yang senang saat orang yang selalu ingin dilupakan sepanjang hidupnya datang di hari pernikahannya?

 _Yah, tapi siapa tau bukan?_

.

 _ **Aku ingin kau kembali.**_

Jungkook sedang bergelayut manja di tangan _calon suami_ nya itu-mengingat besok hari pernikahan mereka dan dengan itu berarti waktu yang tersisa untuk mereka berdua hanya beberapa jam sebelum berpisah pada ruangan masing-masing.

Kadang Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa orang yang akan bersatu harus dipisahkan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa Namjoon hyung benar-benar bisa menggantikan appa?" tanya Jungkook menerawang kedepan. Jimin tersenyum kemudian mulai mengusap sayang rambut Jungkook.

"Tentu, lagipula _appa_ mu akan senang jika yang menggantikannya nanti adalah orang yang sudah anaknya percaya." Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan Jimin.

"Hyung.."

"Apa hyung akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Jungkook refleks membuat Jimin menggenggam tanganya. "sstt.. Jangan seperti itu, kau percaya padaku kan?" Jungkook diam.

"Percayalah, aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Dan Jungkook bersumpah, ia merasakan kesedihan disana.

.

 _ **Aku ingin kau mencintaiku lagi.**_

Jin mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling gereja-memeriksa apakah ada kejanggalan sedikit saja disana.

Ia tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui kerja orang-orang disana memang harus diacungi jempol. Bunga-bunga sudah tertata rapih, kursinya sudah mengkilap dari ujung ke ujung. Dan yang paling penting-altarnya sudah dihias sedemikian rupa.

Jin jadi tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat Jungkook merengek agar nuansa pernikahannya penuh dengan warna merah dan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

Pernikahan itu putih-suci, jika merah mungkin yang Jungkook maksud adalah perayaan _Valentine._

Tapi sebagai kompensasi, Jin mengubah semua bunga menjadi mawar merah.

"Sudah puas melihat hasil kerja kerasmu, sayang?" suara berat di belakang telinganya mebuat Jin hampir jantungan, Ia langsung berbalik badan mendapati _kekasih_ nya sedang menatapnya dengan seringai puas.

"Banyak orang membantuku." Jawab Jin seadanya.

"Tetap saja kau yang menata semua bunga itu, _honey_." Jin memutarkan matanya-melupakan pipinya yang sudah merah merona malu.

"Jangan mengurusi pernikahan Jungkook terus, bagaimana jika setelah ini kita urus pernikahan kita juga?" Tanya Namjoon menaik-turunkan alisnya-menggoda Jin.

"Aishh..keluar sana." Dorongan Jin otomatis membuat Namjoon tertawa setelahnya.

.

 _ **Akankah kau menggenggam tanganku sekali lagi.**_

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali-menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tidak mau berhenti.

Bukan karena gugup-melainkan khawatir.

Atau lebih tepatnya-

 _Khawatir jika Taehyung tidak datang._

Entah mengapa, Jungkook merindukan Taehyung, merindukan tawanya, merindukan sikap konyolnya, merindukan sentuhannya, _**merindukan cintanya**_.

Dan dengan segala pikirannya-Jungkook menangis.

Menangis bahwa sebenarnya ia memilih Taehyung.

Jika ia bisa memutar waktu, ia akan kembali pada saat Taehyung melamarnya. Dan saat itu Jungkook tidak akan memberikan undangan pernikahannya, melainkan menjawab "YA" dengan lantang.

Tetapi percuma, egonya saat itu berkata bahwa ia harus melupakan Taehyung, bahwa ia akan bahagia.

Jungkook menghapus air matanya-mengingat bahwa Jimin berjanji akan selalu ada untuknya, dan Jungkook tau-teramat tau bahwa ia akan bahagia.

 _Cepat atau lambat._

.

 _ **Aku ingin tau lagi kehangatan yang memelukku dulu.**_

"Kim Taehyung." Taehyung berbalik mendapatkan Park Jimin yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa? Ah iya, selamat untuk-" Taehyung baru saja ingin menyalami Taehyung saat perkataan Jimin menghentikan suaranya. "Aku sudah menjaga Jungkook seperti yang kau mau."

Dan Taehyung merasa perasaan tidak enak dari suara Jimin.

.

 _ **Hari ini, hanya satu langkah lagi.**_

"Sudah siap?" Jungkook mengatur degup jantungnya, saat ini ia sudah akan keluar ruang hias menuju altar pernikahannya. Sekelebat rasa bersalah pada Jimin kembali hinggap di kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika Jimin tau ia masih mencintai Taehyung?

Bagaimana jika dikemudian hari Jungkook tidak melupakan Taehyung?

Bagaimana jika,

Bagaimana jika Jimin tau ia tidak mencintainya?

Jungkook menundukan kepalanya-kembali menangisi kebodohannya-membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh Namjoon, memeluk erat lengannya-seperti jika Jungkook melepasnya, Namjoon akan menghilang dengan sekejap.

.

 _ **Biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu lagi.**_

Jungkook tetap menundukan kepalanya-tidak berani melihat Jimin yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"...apakah kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Jeon Jungkook di saat senang maupun duka?" bahkan saat _janji suci_ nya sudah diucapkan Jungkook tetap tidak mau menggangkat kepalanya.

"Ya aku bersedia." Bukan, ia tau suara siapa ini. Suara berat yang selalu dirindukan Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook, apakah kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Kim Taehyung di saat senang maupun duka?" Jungkook pasti sudah gila, karena ia bukan mendengar nama Park Jimin melainkan Kim Taehyung.

Hening.

Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap pria yang ada didepannya.

Bukan Jimin,

Melainkan Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke segala penjuru gereja dan menemukan Jimin berdiri tepat di pintu keluar gereja.

Ia melihat Jimin mengganggukan kepalanya-mengisyaratkan kata "ya" untuk diucapkan oleh Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook menyerah-menumpahkan tanggisnya didepan banyak orang sambil bergunam "Aku bersedia" di selingi isakan tangisnya.

.

 _ **Saat kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal di hari terakhir kita bisa bersama-sama.  
Aku berbalik dan hanya air mata yang mengalir.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku sudah menjaga Jungkook seperti yang kau mau."

"Tapi ia lebih bahagia jika itu bersamamu, kau tau?" kekehan Jimin menyayat hati Taehyung.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini dari dulu. Bagaimana jika Jungkook sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku dan bahkan belum melupakanmu?"

"Aku menyerah Kim Taehyung, Jungkook punya rumah untuk hatinya, dan tebak siapa orangnya." Jimin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kim Taehyung, Kim Taehyung adalah rumah untuk hati seorang Jeon Jungkook, bukan Park Jimin."

"Jadi, cepat bergegas ke ruang rias dan jangan melamun disini."

.

Jimin menghela nafasnya menggingat ucapannya pada Kim Taehyung beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia tersenyum mengabaikan air matanya yang mulai turun saat ini. Setelah ia mendengar Jungkook mengatakan bersedia, Jimin langsung membalikan badannya. Berjalan ke gerbang gereja-mengatur nafasnya.

"Ayo." Suara datar pria didepannya membangunkan Jimin dari lamunannya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Yoongi hyung, apakah aku salah?"

Yoongi terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum mulai mengacak surai Jimin. "Kau baik, dan semua yang baik selalu benar. Pesawat kita berangkat satu jam lagi, ayo."

Jimin tersenyum lebar setelahnya,

 _Kim Taehyung, aku mempercayakan Jungkook padamu._

.

 _ **Kau begitu hangat.**_

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Taehyung, Jungkook menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia merenggek ingin bertemu Jimin yang ditolak oleh Taehyung karena Jimin bahkan belum sampai Chicago saat ini.

Dan,

 _Ini malam pertama mereka._

"Jeon Jungkook, apa yang biasanya seorang pasangan lakukan setelah pernikahan mereka?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada super-rendah miliknya di telinga Jungkook membuat sang empu kegelian. "H-hyung.."

"Kita sudah sering melakukan ini, mau mencoba gaya baru?" Dan Jungkook dibuat memerah-teriak-terisak-sepanjang malam karena Taehyung benar-benar mencoba 'hal' baru dengannya.

.

 _ **Aku ingin kau mencintaiku lagi.**_

Melihat _suami_ nya sudah terlelap di sebelahnya membuat Jungkook mulai menelusuri wajah Taehyung. Dari matanya-turun ke hidungnya-lalu bibirnya.

"Kau tau hyung? Aku kadang merindukan bibirmu-suaramu-cerita anehmu. Kau konyol, bagaiman kau bisa tidak memberitau apapun padaku tentang persyaratan Irene? Aku membencimu hyung."

"Terlalu membencimu sampai aku lelah dan berakhir mencintaimu." Mata Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca, tidak mengira bahwa akhirnya ia kembali bersama Taehyung.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Suara yang lebih tua sontak membuat Jungkook memukul dadanya. "Kau belum tidur hyung!"

"Ahahaha, maaf maaf. Sungguh aku baru saja ingin terlelap lalu terganggu dengan pergerakanmu. Bagian bawahku serasa diremas, sayang." Jungkook langsung menundukan kepalanya, melihat bahwa kejantanan Taehyung belum keluar dari lubangnya.

"Beberapa ronde sebagai hukuman telah menggangguku?" Taehyung menarik turunkan alisnya. Dan Jungkook yakin.

Ia akan dibuat mendesah sampai nanti pagi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

Fiuhhh, akhirnya end juga astaga.

Ini pendek banget sumpah-yakan?

Ga hot lagi:' .

/nangis/

Ga mood bikin naena serius:'

Lyi cape:'

Dan kenapa ini ff baru selesai sekarang.

Jadi,

Lyi lagi sibuk-sibuknya.

Dan mulai hari ini bakal _**HIATUS 2 BULAN.**_

Mungking 3, ehe.

Terus Lyi lagi dalam mood untuk nge-game.

Jadi ya energi buat bikin FF lagi terkuras, ehe.

Dan yang paling penting, Lyi lagi males. Keharoan Lyi bahkan lebih gede daripada tetenya _**Marblehazel**_.

Kemaren-kemaren Lyi kaget banget abisnya author kesukaan Lyi (re: reepetra) nge-fav ff Lyi, astaga demi apapun? FF gajelas gini?

Seneng banget sumpah, ehehehe.

For **sweetyhunhan** Lyi ucapkan terima kasih dengan sangat karena udah mau ngobrol sama orang se-abnormal saya. Hebat loh kamu kuat PM-an sama Lyi sepanjang itu.

Udah ah banyak bacot.

 _Big Thanks To:_

 _ **cypher3001 vayasyun El-Rei heol ShinYangChoi taegurl peiluvjae divkookie marblehazel wafamamun btssvtastro Dwi341 dewiaisyah peiluvjae Kimizaku Gijeon Park RinHyun-Uchiha 10113K Kira dsamly prncsspo Gogion dianaindriani Kyuminjoong lilcyriel maejikyu redcapleader DetectiveARMY ORUL2 sweetyhunhan syifa976**_

Yang udah nyempetin review.

Lyi sayang kalian.

Peluk hangat sebelum hibernasi/?

Lyi:*


End file.
